Mary s Song
by DaniLovesEdward
Summary: Tenia 7 y tu 9 cuando nos conocimos...Tendre 87 y tu 89, y te seguire viendo como las estrellas en el cielo. Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Taylor Swift.


**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, y la trama es inspirada en la canción **Mary`s Song (oh my, my, my) **de **Taylor Swift**.

Le recomiendo que escuchen la canción!

Espero que lo disfruten!!!=D

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

Tenía siete cuando te conocí, tu tenias nueve. Una reunión de nuestras familias. Mis padres hablaban animadamente con los tuyos.

Me quede mirando tus verdes ojos, ese tan extraño color esmeralda, que a mi corta edad, hacían que mi corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

Nuestros padres comenzaron a bromear sobre nosotros, _creciendo y enamorándonos,_ nuestras madres sonreían como si se les fuera la vida en eso, y decían _Oh! My, my, my._

Mi cara estaba mas roja de lo normal, de repente sentí tus frías manos que me llevaron a la casa del árbol que había en el patio, estaba asustada, pensé que me pegarías, _eras mayor que yo, nunca lo hiciste._

-Lo siento- te disculpaste, con tus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, pasándote las manos por tu salvaje cabello broncíneo. Te regale una pequeña sonrisa a la cual tú correspondiste con una torcida.

Comenzamos a jugar como viejos amigos, _te rete a besarme_, solo era una broma, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que lo intentaste. Corrimos y reímos, hasta que llego la hora de despedirnos, iba a ser el ultimo día que pasarías en Forks, a tu padre lo habían transferido. Pero jure recordarte.

_I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see _

Volvías, luego de nueve largos años volvías. Te vi salir del lugar donde se recoge el equipaje, te veías como un hombre, aunque tuvieras 18 años, habías cambiado, todo excepto tus bellos ojos, que _todavía brillaban como la luz_. Nuestros ojos se toparon, un brillo de sorpresa se reflejo en ellos, _ya no era la pequeña niña que solías ver_. Y nuestros padres seguían bromeando sobre nosotros, claro, por sus mentes nunca paso que realmente nos enamoraríamos.

Recuerdo las veces que nos pasábamos hablando en mí cama hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando viajábamos en tu _volvo,_ era lo único que necesitaba para alegrarme el día, estar al lado tuyo.

Recuerdo nuestra primera pelea, nuestra despedida fue un _portazo en ves de un beso. _Te recargaste en la puerta a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Nuestra primera pelea. Nuestra primera reconciliación.

Habían pasado unos cuantos años, nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado, yo entre tus piernas, me miraste y me distes las palabras más bellas que he escuchado en mi vida _Te Amo _a lo que correspondí con un apasionado beso.

El día de nuestra boda, el día más feliz de mi vida. Todo el pueblo reunido, nuestras madres lloraban y decían _Oh! My, my, my._

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

Estábamos en nuestra nueva casa, nuestros hijos corriendo y jugando en el porche, tú y yo recostados en un árbol abrazados viendo a los frutos de nuestro amor. _Después de todo este tiempo tu y yo._

Tendré 87 y tu 89, y seguiré viéndote como si fueras las estrellas que brillan en el cielo, _Oh! My, my, my..._

* * *

Hola! Yo otra vez!

No saben cuanto me costo publicar este o-s!!! pero al fin lo hice n.n

Si lo se, dirán que solo uso canciones para hacer mis fics. Pero ¡es que no puede resistirme! Esta canción es bellísima y cada vez que la escuchaba me recordaba a Ed y a Bells, así que dije ¿Por qué no?

A todos los que leen Primavera Anticipada, no se desesperen, el problema es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones – y lo único que la trajo de nuevo fue esta canción n.n – y estoy muy complicada como para hacer ese proyecto tan largo, lo seguiré pero no por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, presionen el bello y sexy (?) botón verde (como los ojos de edward, aunque los de el son mas bellos, mejor me callo, estoy diciendo incoherencias) Nos leemos!

XOXO gaby.


End file.
